1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a quick tightener for binding cargoes in the field of mechanics.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, cargoes are required to be bound together while being transported by vehicles, so as to prevent losses or damages of the cargoes incurred from being dropped off or collision with each other. Even though the cargoes could be bound together by ropes directly, it is time consuming and laboursome in operation and difficult to bind the cargoes firmly.
To this end, a tightener was developed, which is regarded as being an advanced binding tool. It is convenient and safe to bind the cargoes by using the tighteners. The conventional tighteners generally include a support, a half-moon shaft, a ratchet wheel, a handle and a binding belt. The half-moon shaft is connected with the ratchet wheel and is located on the support. The handle could be embedded onto the ratchet wheel. The binding belt could be connected to the half-moon shaft.
During operation, the binding belt has to pass through a long slot between two half-moon shafts, so as to start the binding process. When the temperature is quite low outside, the binding belt would ice or the head of the binding belt would fluff, or the intermediate part of the mesh belt would knot, in which circumstances the binding belt could not pass through the slot of the half-moon shaft and thus could not be used. Moreover, when the mesh belt is to pass through the reel slot, the length of the moving belt has to be adjusted, and the mesh belt has to be pulled out of the reel slot, which brings about inconvenient operation.